


Behind the Times

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Since Midgardian news isn't exactly inter-galatically important, Bruce is a bit behind on UN politics. Rhodey helps him catch up.





	Behind the Times

"Hey, Rhodes," Bruce greeted as the soldier let him through the back door of the Compound.   
"It's good to see you, Dr. Banner," the other shook his hand, "I'm going to be honest, I wasn't expecting to hear from you, especially not what with all the change of hearts of international politics." Rhodes shrugged, "I thought you'd be keeping your head down for a bit longer," he grimaced sympathetically at the harsh phrasing.   
"All that... James, I've been in space since Earth's 2015..."  
Rhodes stares at him, eyes wide. "So you don't- ok, don't freak out, but two years ago, some UN politicians got together and decided they didn't like superheroes anymore. Cap and Tony got into a fight about it. The Avengers broke up."  
Bruce blinked.   
"And the Compound?"  
"Is for UN sanctioned super-powered humans storage."  
"And Tony?"  
"Is- was safe. Everyone who sided with Cap has been on the run for years."  
"So, when I just called Steve with Tony's 2004 flip phone?"  
"Oh, fuck," Rhodes cursed. "Tones' going to be pissed when he finds out."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
